silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Odyssey
Odyssey is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: The Old Man and the Sea Both contestants will swim out to a platform, assemble a large, floating puzzle of an old man and then drag said finished puzzle back to shore. The first person to do so wins. Winner: '''Nick Fury '''Reward and Immunity Challenge: Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea Contestants must dive down under the sea and each solve a puzzle, for a total of six puzzles, each further down than the last. The first tribe to solve all six puzzles wins immunity and a water purifier. Winner(s): '''Beauty '''Duel Challenge: Moby Dick Both contestants will search the ocean for a hidden "white whale". The first person to find it wins the challenge. '''Winner(s): '''Odysseus Story Day 42 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Finn and Nick Fury get ready to fight for their survival. Nick starts off at a considerably faster pace than Finn, who tries conserving his energy. This leads to Nick reaching his puzzle before Finn has gotten far from shore. As Finn continues with his slow pace, Nick makes fast progress on the puzzle, and can start swimming back with it. The two meet about halfway between shore and the platforms, going different directions. Finn starts working on the puzzle, as Nick slowly but surely gets closer to shore. Before Finn can finish his puzzle, Nick reaches shore, winning the challenge and staying alive. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Nick Fury and says goodbye to Finn. Before everyone else heads back to camp, however, another tribe switch is announced! Brains will be disbanded and two new tribe of 6, Beauty and Brawn, will be formed. Day 43 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. Everyone prepares to dive deep down. J.D. and Monica are the first two down. Both work fast, but Monica finishes first, sending down Kurou to deal with the second puzzle. J.D. finishes right after, Odysseus following him down. Odysseus and Kurou are side by side, but Kurou finishes first, being followed by Hodges. As Hodges dives down, Odysseus finishes his puzzle, sending down Ron. Ron solves his puzzle much faster than Hodges, sending down Harry. Harry makes progress, but fails to catch up with Hodges, who sends down Catherine. Harry finishes shortly after, sending Snow down to the fifth puzzle, which is very far down into the sea. Despite this, Snow makes quick progress, catching up to Catherine. A breathing break from Snow allows Catherine to finish first; Gandalf following her. Snow finishes as soon as he gets back down again, sending in the final Beauty, Carol, to do the puzzle deepest down. Carol works slowly on the hard puzzle, while Gandalf finishes his and sends down the Master to do the final Brawn puzzle. The Master tries his best, but can't catch up to Carol's large time advantage. Carol finishes her puzzle first, winning the challenge for Beauty. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Beauty on their win. Beauty decides to exile Catherine. Catherine leaves, as the Master and Odysseus are chosen for the Duel. Both search a lot, with the Master searching new places, not stopping at any point, while Odysseus swims from spot to spot and completely looks through each of them. After both have searched most of the ocean, they realise the area it must be hidden in. While searching, both see it at the same time, but Odysseus is the faster swimmer, getting it first and thus winning the challenge. Nathaniel Swede sends Odysseus and the Master back to Beauty and informs the four remaining Brawn of Gandalf, Hodges, Kurou and Monica that tribal awaits them the following day. Day 44 Exiled, Catherine manages to find the One Ring! Tribal Council 13: Brawn Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by David Hodges, referring to the journey this game has been so far. Gallery